Here With You
by YourShoes
Summary: After a fight with Asuna, Kazuto, or Kirito, as he was known in game, moves away. After 8 years, though, he comes back to Tokyo and reunites with friends, old and new. Not only that, but he discovers feelings held deep in his heart for a certain girl with glasses. Kirinon fic. IN the future. No Alisiczation here. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

It had been years since Kazuto had been here in Tokyo – 8 years, in fact. He had left after his break up with Asuna, who had been his girlfriend for 3 or so years. Their reason for breaking up: a little question their "daughter" Yui had asked them.

 _How long will Mama and Papa be together?_ The question Yui asked ran through Kazuto's head as the train slowed into a stop.

When Asuna and Kazuto had heard Yui ask that, they awkwardly brushed it aside and waited for their daughter to leave the room they were currently in to do whatever else outside. Once she left they went into an awkward discussion on it. What if they did have to break up later on? What will they do with Yui? How would she react? They had multiple discussions about it for a few days until it somehow became an argument about many topics like their faults. It came to a heated point where Asuna had yelled something that made Kazuto think real hard.

 _"I'm starting to think you don't even love me anymore!"_ Kazuto remembered her say as he thought about it, stepping of the train, viewing the city and its common commotion.

The statement took Kazuto aback as Asuna continued her yells in the forest behind their cabin in-game, as they didn't want Yui to hear them, _"You've never said 'I love you' or anything to me! I bet you've fell for one of the other girls that have fallen for you!"_ this also gave Kirito a shock, as he did not know that there were others that liked him. Asuna probably read his face and yelled again, " _Don't tell me you're so dense that you can't see that the others like you! Heck, I'm guessing KLEIN could have fallen too!"_ At that point, Kazuto spewed out, " _Whatever! Frankly, any one of them would be better than you! You aren't…the strong 'Lightning Flash' Asuna that I fell for…"_ Asuna stared at him, dumbfounded. _"You know what?"_ he began, taking out the menu and into the options, _"it's over,"_ He clicked the log outbutton, and the last thing he saw was Asuna stare in shock.

A bit after that, he asked his mother, or aunt, if he could go out of Tokyo and find a job opportunity. After a bit of persuasion, she agreed, and he had said his goodbyes to everyone except Asuna, who he hadn't seen in the two days he spent packing. Shino, or Sinon, the only girl that hadn't REALLY fallen for him, was the last person he saw. She didn't say much, but sadly smiled and wished him luck. When he saw her sad smile, he felt a small pang in his heart but brushed it off.

When Kirito thought about it now, he chuckled at his excuse to leave, but it was still true. He had heard of some amazing opportunities actually outside of Tokyo but he was afraid of Asuna disagreeing. He got all his luggage and went straight a nearby apartment building, where he had bought an apartment there. _The moving truck won't be here till tomorrow or so,_ he thought to himself as he set down his luggage in the apartment. He looked out the window that showed a surprisingly near empty street with a few tourists or locals here and there. It wouldn't hurt to go out just for a bit, would it?

He left the apartment and walked on the street that he had just seen through his window. While walking, he had noticed all the new VR games that had been advertised on the streets. _So they're still popular, huh?_ He thought to himself quietly as he looked at a sign with a random Virtual Reality game starring a certain twin-tailed idol on the window of a video game store. As he walked, Kazuto had come across a familiar park across the street. It was the park that he and Asuna went to before he dived into the VRMMO game, Gun Gale Online. Deciding it would be nice to walk through the park, he crossed the street and went through the gate dividing said park from the rest of the city.

As he walked through the park, Kazuto had heard a female voice in the distance. "I'm late, I'm late! Excuse me!" it screamed, getting closer and closer rhythmically with light footsteps. As Kazuto turned his head ever so slightly to look for the source, his eyes were greeted with a woman about his only an inch or two shorter running…well, really fast.

 _Crash!_

Before they knew it, the two had crashed and fell. Standing up and dusting off the dirt from his clothes, Kazuto immediately bent down and held out his hand. "I'm really, really sorry!" he had said over and over as the young woman took his hand and stood herself up. She waved off his apology and ran off again, this time at an even quicker pace.

Kazuto sighed and propped himself up again, deciding to walk through the park still. The park was still peaceful and serene after that little abruption, and Kazuto was enjoying it, remembering that date as if it was yesterday. _Maybe I should talk to Asuna,_ Kazuto thought to himself. As he walked through the park, looking for the exit while doing so, he had heard a strange animalistic sound. He turned his head to the source of it, and to his surprise, it was a black kitten. The kitten made their way to Kazuto, and purred against his leg. Kazuto sighed and picked up the decently sized kitten and continued his way through the park, finally reaching another exit.

Kazuto walked through all the different streets, when he came across a certain alley. As he searched through the archive that was his brain, he suddenly remembered what purpose the alley was used for and went straight down it. He immediately stopped at a wooden door with a sign hung on it. He read the sign and smiled to himself, opening the door and stepping in.

The one conversation stopped when all the heads at the café turned to the one and only Kazuto. The one said Kazuto looked at the people staring at him and smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck, "L-long time, no see, guys…" he said with a chuckle, still holding the kitten from earlier. The first to walk to him and speak was a red-haired man, a bit of stubble adorning (?) his face. "LONG TIME, NO SEE, KIRITO!" The man broke down and hugged Kazuto in a grizzly bear hug, the kitten meowing for their life. "It's good to see you too, Klein…" Kazuto awkwardly replied, trying to push the grown man off of him. He turned his pleading eyes to the other grown man behind the bar, silently pleading for help. The man chuckled and turned around whistling, as if he saw nothing. Kazuto then looked to the only girl there. She was a brunette with clips keeping the bangs away from her face and looked to be the same age as Kazuto. "Lizbeth, mind giving me some help?" he asked the girl with a desperate smile. The young woman laughed. "It's not 'Lizbeth', Kazuto. If ya want help, address people by their actual names, please," the young woman said with a smirk as she slowly turned her body to face the bar. Kazuto sighed and spoke in a lazy tone, "Oh, do come and save me, dear almighty Shinozaki Rika-sama, for I am in dire need of the help of an empress…" came his half-hearted plea. He was surprised it wasn't her clinging on to him, but he waved it off

"Of course, dear humble peasant!" Rika replied, springing off of her barstool to drag Klein off of Kazuto. Kazuto smiled and gave her a word of thanks, which she took as praise and smiled ever so proudly. They all calmed down and decided to catch up with the "Black swordsman" as he was once known as. "How has Sugu been?" Kazuto asked the three. Agil, or Andrew, the man who owned the place they were currently lounging in, answered, "She looks quite the same, and has been doing well in school. She is also excelling in kendo. I know, because she likes to come here and tell us about it…" with a sigh. Kazuto chuckled to himself and nodded. "How about Silica?" came the next question. Rika giggled, "'Keiko' has grown quite a bit, and her cute voice is slowly deepening away…"

Kazuto smiled at all the good news, but a question that came to his mind soon diminished it. "How about…Asuna and Yui?" He asked. Rika lost her happy smile and took on a sadder look, "She, uh, moved away, after you left. Before she left though, she erased all memory of your relationship between you and her, and the memories of your little family. She still misses you and would refer to you as papa though…"

Kazuto nodded and looked for a way to lighten up the now gloomy mood. "What about Sinon?" Kazuto asked in his desperate attempt. Rika then answered once more, "She had left earlier because she was late for something," she said. Kazuto remembered the woman he had bumped into earlier in the park while looking at the kitten. "I do believe it was her first day on the job as a police woman…" Rika continued, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Suddenly, the opening of the front door startled everyone. They looked to see a young woman with a ponytail and casual clothes come in. "Guys have you seen Pina anywhere?!" came her rushed question. Her face then paid attention to the black cat next to Kazuto and ran to it, the kitten just looking at her. She hugged the kitten and talked on about how worried she was, not paying any attention whatsoever to the young man in front of her. "Um, excuse me," Kazuto tapped her shoulder. The young woman looked up (she was crouching down to hug the kitten) and suddenly looked shocked. "K-kirito?!" she said in a shocked tone, the kitten just sitting there in her arms as if she didn't just scream or something. "U-um, it's Kazuto, and uh, long time, no see, uh" Kazuto paused his greeting. He literally had no idea who this person was. She was basically his height, maybe even taller, and has light brown hair in a ponytail. Her voice was also a bit deep, so he was at a lost for who this was. He looked at her, and her face obviously read, 'finish the sentence please,' so he was in a bit of a pinch. Rika sighed, "Good to see you too, Keiko-chan…"

It was Kazuto's turn to be shocked. This mature looking young woman was the cute little girl that reminded him ever so much of his younger sister? This person was Silic- err, Keiko? That was a huge shocker bullet that went through his brain, but a lot could happen after 8 years or so. Kazuto came back to his senses and looked to see Keiko apologizing to Rika for 'forgetting about her' as she was in the process of phrasing it. "Anyways… you should catch up with Kazuto now, or something, right?" Rika said, pushing the taller woman towards Kazuto. Among all the talk without them, Klein had left the café and Agil left into the back room. They all caught up with Kazuto and laughed like in the old days. It had then occurred that one of them said they should all meet up in ALO, which had still been running. Kazuto agreed and thought of all the nostalgia that would probably hit him in the face once he dove in.

Before they knew it, time had passed and it was around six in the afternoon (Kazuto had come at around 1:00) that was when the door had once again opened, revealing the woman that Kazuto had bumped into earlier that today. The young woman looked a bit surprised, but smiled, "Fancy meeting you here. I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier," she apologized, but as she looked at the young man before her, it suddenly clicked, "K-kazuto?!" she said in disbelief. It seemed as if there were tears in her eyes, but Kazuto couldn't figure out for sure, since the girl suddenly enveloped him in a hug. Rika sighed again, "Nice to see ya too, Shino…" she muttered just barely loud enough for Kazuto to hear as she took a sip of the iced tea she just ordered. Silica just sat there giggling about how everyone was all popping out of nowhere. Shino then let go of Kazuto and scratched her face awkwardly, looking away ever so shyly. They all laughed off the little scene and continued their merry chatter, until it finally arose to Kazuto that he still needed to set up his apartment. "I'm really sorry, but I think it's time for me to leave," Kazuto said as he stood from his chair. The group groaned in protest, but they let him leave anyway after they said their farewells, but not before exchanging numbers.

Kazuto then opened the door and exited the café, closing the door behind him with a sigh. He had got see everyone but Suguha, Asuna, and Yui, and caught up with them, so that's good. He made his way to his apartment as the moon had finally risen, and he settled with just rolling out a futon instead of dragging a mattress around. As he laid down on the futon, staring at the cream ceiling above him, his mind came to a certain topic. What was with Shino? He had expected more of a slightly shocked face instead of her hugging him tightly. She was also kind of odd, sitting next to him. Kazuto shrugged it off to think about tomorrow, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

 _ **A/N:**_ **WOO AFTER MONTHS OF LURKING I ACTUALLY POST SOMETHING. Ain't that the shocker. Ahem, Wrote for kirinon cuz that ship is beauty in its purest form. Wrote a story cuz I have nothing to do with my pathetic excuse of a life (just a joke). And finally….that was about it nevermind…**

 **If you read this earlier you might've noticed my other author's note was odd…cuz I kinda had this up elsewhere and forgot to change it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEY, Next chapter out and ready to be read on your Phone/Tablet/Computer…Whatever you read this thing on. Well, it seems our good old main character Kazuto has just met up with his old friends! Let us see what today will bring him!**

 **ALSO: Really sorry about the long time it took for me to get this out, but a lot of stuff can happen in 1-2 months. Anyways, go on and read!**

 _Bzzzt, Bzzzt, Bzzzt…_

Kazuto awoke to a small buzz on his left side. He looked to his right, where a window was, and saw a little bit of light was shining through the blinders. He slowly rose into a sitting position and took a hold of his phone. Turning it on, he saw that he received a text from Shino.

Kazuto opened the text message.

" _Hey Kazuto! I was wondering if you would like to come over to the Dicey Café in a bit. The others will be coming over, but not until much later today,"_ The text message read.

Kazuto shrugged to himself and started typing on his phone.

 _"_ _Sure, I'd be glad to. I'll be there in a bit."_

 _And…send,_ he told himself as he hit the send button simultaneously. Looking around, He remembered he did not have a single box of furniture of possessions with him yet. Facepalming himself for the fact he did not bring any luggage of clothes, another thought reached his mind.

 _Where'd I get the futon?!_

Sighing to himself, he looked around the apartment. The apartment was 3 roomed with a loft that was meant to be for the futon/bed, but he was too tired to roll out the futon up there and settled for the living room instead. The living room was a pretty decent size, where he could fit a TV and some other things in. It also had a balcony, where he could probably dry out his clothes. The other two rooms were meant to be the kitchen and the bathroom. He walked towards the area where he found the futon (which was a coat closet near the door) and found a note. The note basically was from the land lord who said that all new residents are welcomed with a futon.

Not taking the time to thank the land lord in his mind, Kazuto walked to the bathroom and splashed his face with water from the sink, only to also remember he had no towels…

 **~Meanwhile~**

Shino gazed at her phone that showed Kazuto's latest text message, which stated that he agreed to coming. _Stupid, Stupid!_ Shino thought to herself with a faint blush on her cheeks. She was in her apartment, getting ready to leave. She had actually moved to a bigger apartment a few years after Kazuto had left. When Kazuto had left, it unknowingly, to everyone including herself, affected her the most. She wouldn't admit it, but she missed Kazuto more than she had let out. Of course she really didn't have anyone to talk about it, Klein and Agil being, well, Klein and Agil, Asuna having just broken up with Kazuto –which she had found out a few days after Kazuto left, Keiko being too young (Even now she was still like a cute little cinnamon roll), Suguha being his sister cousin that happened to like him before, and Rika the most likely to say, "Welcome to the Kazuto harem, why'd it take you so long?!"…

Shino had to think to herself and remember why this was her selection of close friends.

~ **LE TIME SKIPZ~**

Shortly after, true to his word, Kazuto had come inside the café in short time between the mini text conversation and now. His eyes were met with eyes almost as dark as his, and equally entrancing, but instead of getting sucked in to their wonder, he greeted their owner with a "Good morning, Shino," as he took a seat next to her on the bar. Shino smiled and replied with a quiet nod, taking a sip of her coffee. Kazuto called for the only other person who could be here, aka Andrew, and ordered himself a coffee. As he got the affirmative on his order, he turned his head slightly to the girl beside him while leaning on the bar. "So, any particular reason as to why you have called me over, Ms. Hecate?" He asked with a small grin.

From the looks of it, Shino hadn't been expecting any references to the past, as she nearly spat out another sip of the bitter coffee, but she held her ground. "Oh? A girl can't ask a guy to come over to ask how they've been after 8 years of no communication? Is that it?" She said with mock hurt as she put down her coffee with a small smile. "I was just asking," Kazuto said with a pout. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"So, Shino, what have you been doing for the past 8 years or so?" Kazuto asked as he took a sip of his recently ordered drink. "Ah, well…" Shino said, swirling the small remains of her coffee, "I recently got a job in the police department,"

It was Kazuto's turn to nearly spit his coffee, "B-b-b-b-but don't the police work with…"

 **"** Guns? Yes, they do. But, I actually got a job in intelligence, mind you, and they found a way to hire me," Shino said with pride as she downed the last bit of coffee, and stood up. "Well, I have work to do, so you can leave or something, I guess, and visit Suguha's new dojo," and with that she left.

This time, Kazuto actually spat his coffee. "SHE HAS HER OWN DOJO?!"

Kazuto marched out, muttering things like 'she could at least tell me that' and other things along the line, while Andrew angrily cleaned up the spat coffee off the bar, muttering things along the lines of "They always forget about me…"

Kazuto walked around the streets quite indigently when he realized,

"Maybe I should have asked for the address…"

He knew it was too late, and he failed to ask the whereabouts of Shino's workplace, so the best he could do was go back home and try to research it. Deciding to take upon this course of action, Kazuto turned himself around and set course for his apartment.

It wasn't too far, the apartment, as he had only walked a little ways past the café, so in about 15 minutes or so, he made his way back, where he came across a moving truck in front of the apartment building. _What a coincidence, I need to thank_ _the writer_ _God for this_ _plot convenience_ _coincidental event,_ Kazuto thought as he walked forward to thank and meet the people who brought his furniture over.

 **~~~~~~TIME SKKIIIIP~~~~~~**

With the last of the boxes moved into the apartment, Kazuto once again thanked the movers and let them leave with a small tip. He looked around at the slightly less empty apartment and started organizing his thoughts. _I guess I'll start with all the kitchen stuff,_ he decided as he took the box labelled 'MUGS' in sharpie to the kitchen room.

There were counters lined all through the wall of the room, with gaps left for appliances like the stove and fridge. Above the countertops were cupboards lined the same way as the countertops, leaving one gap just above the gap meant for the stove, most likely for the microwave, Kazuto had deducted. Both the cupboards and counters were of white wood, except the different doors and drawers, which were left a plain light brown.

Kazuto opened the first cupboard he saw and proceeded to put all his mugs and other cups in the box into the cupboard, trying to leave as much space as possible for whatever else he would decide to put in the cupboard.

 **~TIME SKIP** **(do you really want to read about some guy putting stuff into cupboards?)~**

By the time Kazuto had finished putting everything where he wished for it to be, it was already near sundown. He skipped lunch to fit in an extra hour of sorting and moving out furniture, as he was told to meet up at Agil's bar. He sweatdropped as he realized that was the only place he has been to so far, but he accepted their request all the same. Looking around one more time at his living room, Kazuto sighed in slight content. There was already a nip in the air, so he took out the kotatsu and had it out on the center of the room, where a TV was laid out in the corner of the wall along with a retro video game console. On the loft, there was now a futon ready to be rolled out and a nightstand, along with a small wardrobe with clothes he could now wear.

 _It's about time I have a change of clothes…,_ Kazuto thought to himself as he pulled out a few and quickly changed into them. Checking in a mirror near the ladder to the loft, he nodded to himself in approval. Kazuto dressed in a black hoodie with a dark grey shirt. He had on black jeans and was about to wear black sneakers. _I guess I still have a habit of dressing in black,_ Kazuto mused as he put on his shoes and checked for his phone and keys before leaving the apartment.

The sun was starting to dip into the horizon as Kazuto quickly reached his destination, where he was met with everyone except two other certain people. "Ah, you made it!" Rika greeted him with a grin. "Yeah, but I had to sort out all my stuff in the apartment," replied Kazuto.

"So, what are we doing?" Kazuto asked.

"Oh, we planned on walking around and having dinner," replied Keiko, "But we are just waiting for-"

"Sorry I took so long!" A female voice interrupted as a door right nearby opened.

Kazuto turned his head to see a female with long black hair, her bangs kept to the side by white clips, one with a green flower. She wore a white top and skirt along with a blue jacket. Her hair reached her back.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Suguha!" Rika said, putting her arm around her shoulder in a friendly manner.

"No, really, I'm sorry for…" At that moment, the girl saw Kazuto staring at her with a warm smile, and she suddenly stopped talking.

"Hey, Sugu…" Kazuto said, still smiling, "You seemed to have changed quite a bit,"

All Suguha could say was, "Onii-chan…" Before running in for a hug.

 **A/N: DAWWWW, What a heartwarming scene, which I can't really write well…Ahem, does it seem okay? I kinda rushed it. Don't worry, no KiriSugu or SuguLiz here (though I am completely fine with both ships), and just a slight hint of Kirinon. It'll come, don't worry, for love can't be rushed, even if it is for fictional characters. I might also read the Alicization arc because, as I have been told, every second a Sao fan spends not trying to read is a sin. Keep staying tuned, and see you next chapter, where these nerds spend the night being nerds!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected (?) Faces

**A/N:** **What is this? Another Chapter? Well, of course there is another chapter, I never said I'd cancel this story. The ending to the last chapter wasn't very End-of-story-like at all. Well, no more of me yapping, time for the show to begin.** **Also whoops I didn't update this for more than a month again.**

The group started out by walking to increase their appetite. They past a few stores with various wares, before stopping at a video game store. "Yo, yo! Check out what they are selling here!" Yamikaze, or Klein, said as he pointed at one of the posters. On it was what looked like a landscape view of a dystopian-like ruin, with a lone man standing on a hill watching smoke bellow from one of the many skyscrapers. Below the gloomy scenery was the title in a big, metallic font, "The Black Swordsman, Back Home,"

Rika snorted, "Would you look at that. It seems pretty familiar, don't you think, Kazuto?" Said man crossed his arms, "Ha, ha, very funny. The guy doesn't even look like me," Eager to join in, Suguha looked closely at the man on the poster. He was dressed in a tattered black coat, and strapped to his back were two swords, one a dull gray and the other an icy blue, with what looked like electric aura coming from the blade. She turned to her brother, "I don't know, onii-chan, I wouldn't be so cold about it. He is basically your twin…" Suzuha teased.

Laughing, Keiko calmed them down and they all walked to a nearby restaurant. Kazuto looked up at the sign. He did not recall a restaurant being here; he was pretty sure it was an empty lot. The sign read only as "Yuuki & Yui," which confused him only slightly.

Rika grinned, "You might be surprised on who you'll find here," she said as she opened the door, gesturing him inside. Complying, Kazuto walked in to be greeted by a girl nearly as tall as Keiko, with long purple hair and eyes. She was dressed in a red button up that was tucked into black dress pants. "Welcome to Yuuki and Yui's diner. I am one of the owners, Konno Yuuki!"

The only thing Kazuto did was gawk. This couldn't be the same Yuuki that Asuna had friends with for months before they died, right? Unless…

"It seems the Black Swordsman has returned from a pretty long journey. My partner will be very excited to meet you. I'll go fetch her, please wait here," and with that, Yuuki left for a door in the back.

Kazuto looked to his comrades for an explanation to Yuuki's return (other than his own idea) and who she was talking about, but was only given a few grins and no answers. Only a few moments later, Yuuki had returned with a slightly shorter young woman who looked to be around sixteen or seventeen with long black hair tied into a side ponytail. She wore an attire similar to that of Yuuki's but this time it was a white button up shirt instead of a red one. Once her eyes met with Kazuto's, she instantly was moved to tears. Kazuto was now well aware of who this was once he saw the necklace with a tear shaped gem around her neck as she jumped in for a hug.

"Papa…papa…" she muttered over and over as she hugged Kazuto with all her might as he returned the embrace happily, a tear escaping from his own eye, "It's so great to see you again, Yui…"

 **~~~Once the tears were shed and dried~~~**

"Now then, Kazuto," Yuuki said with a smile as she sat the group at a table, "I can only assume you have figured out how Yui and me are here," she now stood above Kazuto with a curious grin. Kazuto also smiled, "Why wouldn't I? I helped put together this project,"

"Project?" Keiko asked as she took a sip of water that Yuuki had handed her.

Yui came out with some spicy sandwiches, "Project SynthLife: a program working to create human like synthetic androids. On May, 2026, the first male and female of the EDEN unit, Adam and Eve, were introduced to the public," she said in a near robotic tone as she put the sandwiched down on the table.

Kazuto spoke, his tone slightly excited "It hasn't been a popular idea, but I made sure they were safe. Newer models can even age, and can have the AI, such as that of Yui, Imported into their system, where their personality is also implemented. The motherboard is very adaptable-"

Rika snorted, "Dork,"

"Ahem, we are actually one of those newer models, if you haven't realized…Anyway, enjoy the sandwiches. They are on the house," Yuuki said as she and Yui left them to attend to the line of customers.

Taking a bite of the sandwich, Kazuto noticed, _These taste a lot like Asuna's cooking…_

"Who implemented Yuuki and Yui's AI?" Kazuto asked, taking a sip of water.

Everyone froze. Shino attempted to stammer out an answer, "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-well….y-y-you see…"

Kazuto stopped her, "No one but Asuna and I had access to Yui's data, but since I left, I was busy with the different jobs I took and I haven't touched my character in years, but Asuna could still be able to access it. As for Yuuki, there are two possible answers. One, is that she was able to trace the previous owner of the original skill she got from Yuuki, which was, well, Yuuki and she got the data from there, Or two, She went to the Mecuboid that Yuuki had used and found an archive of her memories and thoughts,"

"It was the latter,"

Everyone turned to see another woman with long auburn hair that had been briaded onto a ponytail tied by a purple bow. "Nice to see you again, Kirito-kun, or should I say, Kazuto-kun?"

"Hm, hey there, Asuna,"

Shino leaned into Kazuto's ear, "Aren't you surprised?"

Kazuto shrugged, "I've been surprised too many times in a short period to be surprised again,"

Shino looked at him and turned back to eating, deciding to leave it be.

"Now then, may I speak to you, Kazuto?" Asuna asked. Kazuto then sweatdropped, a worried Sinon watching. "Sure," he replied, standing up and following Asuna into the kitchen. Once inside, Asuna smiled at Kazuto, who was fidgeting uncomfortably "Relax, I'm not gonna do anything, I was just wondering if you saw Yuuki and Yui," the auburnette (?) sighed as she looked towards the girls serving customers, "Yui really missed you wants I told her about us,"

Kazuto smiled, "As long as she is okay,"

Asuna then grinned at Kazuto, "I also noticed how Sinonon looks at you~" Kazuto tilted his head in confusion. Asuna facepalmed and spelled it out clearly now, "SHE FUCKING LIKES YOU," Even though he was surprised in her language and tone, Kazuto still did not believe so, "I'm sure this is a joke. Stop, it is uncomfortable when it is you joking about it, too,"

"Don't worry, I'm going out with Yuuki,"

"WHAT,"

"Just kidding (Not Really)"

Kazuto sighed, "Whatever, I am not falling for that joke," Asuna giggled, "Of course, of course," and with that they left the kitchen and back to the table.

"So how long did you guys know about this place?" Kazuto asked as he had some soup.

"Not 'til about the day you were here, actually," Klein answered, downing some beer.

"Asuna had actually contacted all of us to come see it and so we did," Suguha added in.

Suddenly, Shino whispered in Kazuto's ear while everyone cheered on Yamikaze to down a gallon of beer, "What did you and Asuna talk about?" Something about her voice was very odd-sounding to Kazuto, but he let it slide "Yuuki and Yui,"

Shino furrowed her eyebrows, not buying it at all, "Really, I swear," Kazuto insisted. Shino sighed, and she smiled, "Okay, I believe you,"

Kazuto flushed slightly. What was with the look in her eyes?

 **A/N: Badabing, badaboom, chapter done! Slight AsuYuuki, hope you don't mind (anyone want a side story tied into this about them?) Anyways, REAALLY sorry about not posting another chapter…but hey, the Kirinon is starting to flow, and Asuna is surprisingly fine with it…or is she? Find out next chapter…**

 **Also, really sorry about updating late again. I was going to upload this one about two weeks ago, but my WiFi was like, "Ha, nope," and so it's pretty late…You can virtually slap me all that you want, I deserve it (And may be a masochist /shot))…Actually, have an omake as a small sorry gift, but you may only like it if you like AsuYuuki… Oh and it is really small.**

 **Omake**

As the group left, Asuna closed the doors and locked them, putting the closed sign on the door. Catching sight of Yuuki, Asuna walked towards her and glomped her, "I'm so tired, Yuuki-chan…" she groaned. Yuuki laughed and fixed their position so she was carrying Asuna bridal style. At that moment, Yui came from the stairs in the back that led to their apartment, "Mama Asuna, Mama Yuuki, time to sleep!"

Asuna giggled, "We're coming!"


	4. A note

**Hey. Obviously, people weren't so happy about chapter three, but this isn't about it. Well, slightly.**

 **What this is about is about me discontinuing Here With You. No, it is not because I am a fucking pussy and can't take negative reviews, but simply because I have no interest in SAO in general anymore.**

 **I would love to continue writing this, if the story makes people happy, but I am afraid it wouldn't have myself work hard on it, like I would for other fanfics, and I wouldn't like to give readers a half assed chapter I worked like five minutes on, instead of short ones I plotted through and through.**

 **I didn't want anyone who still wanted to read this to have false hope, but don't expect anymore SAO from me, for this is about as far as it goes.**

 **If it IS worth anyone's time, I'll tell you a short bit of what I planned to write, but didn't want to any more. there was going to be Asuna drama, but it was prolonged to bring about a small bit that involved Yui and Yuuki and abuse with the chapter that was supposed to be uploaded next.**

 **Also, that omake part? that was supposed to be the last bit of nice fluff before reality was supposed to smack you in the face, but obviously i failed my timing.**

 **I still slightly ship Kirinon, because it holds a place as one of the first ships i ever shipped when I got into anime, and SAO still holds a place as one of the first anime I have gotten into, and actually opened the door to me learning Japanese and Mandarin (Mandarin because I need to get into business lol).**

 **Please don't hold anything against me, or call me a pussy. I actually had a conversation about this to one of my writing comrades and they called me a pussy. Ahem, enough of me rambling, it is time for me to wave a final goodbye to SAO with this.**

 ***Me waving in the distance as I walk away with the credits rolling and Shirushi plays***


End file.
